


Chat

by Melie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kittens
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, le Docteur et un chat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à la BBC et à RTD.

S'il avait été humain, Rose l'aurait bien vu vivre avec un chat. A voir comment il traitait la petite créature, cela paraissait naturel.

Le chaton avait élu domicile devant la porte de Jackie alors qu'ils étaient arrivés, et à présent il ronronnait comme un bienheureux sur les genoux du Docteur. Jackie, elle, était partie faire des courses.

"Vous vous entendez bien avec les chats."

Il releva la tête et lui sourit.

"Je sais à quoi tu penses, Rose Tyler, mais c'est impossible. Je ne pense pas que notre ami apprécie grandement la vie à bord du Tardis…"

Elle s'en doutait bien.

"Tant pis, ma mère le gardera.  
\- Oh, je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui… tant qu'il a des bras pour l'accueillir et un peu de nourriture devant la porte de temps en temps…"

Rose hocha la tête. Quelque part, elle aurait bien pris la place du chat, à cet instant.

Chat que le Docteur lui tendit. Il posa la main sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers la porte, certainement pour aider Jackie qui arrivait.

"Oui, dit-il, tout devrait bien se passer pour lui."


End file.
